LITTLE THING
by gichan98shin
Summary: sekelumit kisah tentang ayah dan anak. TAEMIN & PAPA. Tidak menjamin jalan cerita istimewa, hanya cerita mengalir tanpa konflik yang kuat. just read if you wanna know the story ;)


**Author : ChaNara**

**Cast : Taemin, Papa, and Mama.**

**Genre : family, fluff**

**Length : ficlet**

**Summary : **_**Saat sesuatu sepele membuatmu merasakan sesuatu yang amat besar. Hanya kasih sayang antara ayah dan anaknya.**_

**Disclaimer : Pokoknya jalan cerita sepenuhnya milik saya :D**

**A.N. : Hehehe, saya datang bawa ff weird setengah mati yang terinspirasi dari Papa sendiri tadi siang. Aku nggak jamin ini bisa 'sebaik' ff 'LEADER', yang jelas kalo yang ini aku bikinnya sambil ngelirik Papaku mulu. Pokoknya : Papa, I LOVE YOU!**

**Enjoy it! I'm not forcing you to review, but I hope you can appreciate it well. Happy reading! ^^**

-ChaNara's Story-

"Taemin!"

"Iya, Pa! Bentar!"

Lelaki muda itupun muncul dari balik pintu dapur. Tampak seorang pria paruh baya tengah jongkok di halaman belakang dengan ember di tangannya. Taemin segera menghampiri sang Papa sambil merebut ember itu.

"Ikan apaan ni, Pa?" tanya Taemin sambil menunjuk isi ember.

"Yang jual bilang itu teri, tapi kayaknya kecampur ikan lain. Bantu bersihin ya? Mana Taesun?" Papa pun duduk di kursi kecil yang disodorkan Taemin, sedangkan yang ditanya menaruh telunjuk di kepalanya.

"Eung… kayaknya Taesun-hyung ke bengkel lagi. Ngebersihinnya gimana ini?"

Tak perlu waktu lama sampai akhirnya mereka berdua tenggelam dalam kesibukan 'membersihkan ikan'. Sesekali Taemin tertawa sambil memainkan ikan tak bernyawa itu di tangannya. Ia sempat beruntung tadi. Dua ekor udang serta seekor cumi berhasil ia temukan dari seember penuh ikan seukuran jari tengah itu.

"Ambil baskom lagi buat tempat yang besar-besar. Bilang ke Mama bikin bumbu buat ikannya," suruh Papa setelah hampir lima belas menit bungkam. Taemin menurut. Ia segera bangkit dan menghampiri Mamanya yang tengah berkutat di dapur.

"Ma, Papa minta bumbu buat terinya," ucap Taemin sambil mengambil baskom. Wanita anggun itu menoleh.

"Mau dimasak apa?" tanya Mama.

"Nggak tahu tuh, Papa yang nyuruh," sahut Taemin sambil lalu.

Taemin langsung memilah-milah ikan sesuai ukurannya. Terkadang diambilnya seekor ikan lalu dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Mana yang lebih besar, berarti sukses masuk ke baskom yang baru dibawanya tadi.

"Ini ikan favorit Kakek," celetuk Papa sambil memperhatikan ikan yang dipegangnya. Ikan itu sedikit berbeda memang. Taemin turut memperhatikannya lamat-lamat.

"Kakek?" tanya Taemin memastikan.

"Bapaknya Papa. Dulu kalau beli ikan ini biasanya digoreng atau direbus pake bumbu. Kakek paling doyan pokoknya," ujar Papa sambil menaruh ikan tadi ke baskom. Taemin menatap Papanya.

"Ini ikan yang biasa buat sarden ya?" tanyanya polos. Ikan tadi telah digenggamnya. Papa terkekeh pelan.

"Hm… Udah, jangan buat mainan,"

Taemin kembali membersihkan ikan yang tersisa seperempat ember itu. Mata dan tangannya fokus pada hewan air mungil itu, tapi pikirannya tekah lari entah kemana.

Kakek sudah meninggal bahkan sejak umur Papa baru menginjak enam tahun. Taemin bisa membayangkan seperti apa keadaan keluarga Papa saat itu, mengingat mereka bukanlah keluarga yang kaya. Papa terpaksa bekerja sejak kecil.

Tapi bukan bayangan tentang perjuangan masa kecil itu yang tengah menghampiri Taemin. Lelaki muda ini diam-diam cukup terpukau dengan memori Papa yang cukup kuat.

Papa hanya sempat mengenal Kakek selama enam tahun, mungkin hanya tiga tahun jika dihitung sejak beliau bisa mengingat. Makanan favorit memang sepele. Sangat sepele.

Tapi bukankah hal sepele akan menjadi penting pada saat tertentu?

Taemin malu pada Papa sekarang. Ia telah hidup selama 20 tahun bersama Papa, tapi sampai saat ini bahkan ia tak pernah tahu apa saja hal yang difavoritkan beliau. Akh, bahkan untuk mengingat ulang tahun saja ia masih butuh 'alarm' dari Taesun atau Mama.

Padahal jika kau tanyakan apakah Papa mengingat semua tentang Taemin, maka kau butuh lebih dari tiga lembar kertas ukuran folio untuk mencatat semuanya. Tak ada satu momen yang akan dilewatkannya tiap kali bercerita tentang Taemin, si putra bungsu.

Entah mengapa Taemin merasa sangat berdosa sekarang. Astaga, hanya gara-gara Papa membicarakan makanan favorit Kakek dan itu cukup untuk membuat Taemin tenggelam dalam penyesalannya sendiri.

Apa ia pantas dipanggil anak oleh Papa?

Apa ia pantas menyandang ini semua?

Apa pantas mengingat bahkan ia hanya tahu nama Papa?

Selama ini yang terlintas di kepalanya hanyalah Papa yang pendiam. Selama ini yang terlintas di kepalanya hanya Papa yang emosinya mudah tersulut. Selama ini yang terlintas di kepalanya hanya Papa yang selalu menyuruhnya seenak jidat.

"Cuci tangan sana, ikannya udah habis," Papa membuyarkan lamunan Taemin. Beliau tersenyum hangat sambil berdiri menenteng baskom dan ember. Ikan tadi masih ada di tangan Taemin.

"Papa duluan," ucap Taemin pelan. Papa hanya mengangguk dan melangkah menuju dapur.

Tapi belum sampai lima detik. Belum sampai lima detik dan Taemin telah berdiri.

"Pa!"

Papa menoleh. Taemin menarik napasnya panjang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Papa.

"Taemin sayang Papa!" pekiknya. Beliau tersenyum lagi.

"Papa tahu,"

-ChaNara's story-

"_Jika ada seorang ayah berkata 'aku sayang kamu' pada anaknya, maka ada tawa diantara mereka. Tapi jika seorang anak berkata 'aku sayang padamu' pada ayahnya, maka hanya ada dua hal di antara mereka._

_Yaitu senyum manis atau tangisan haru,"-anonymous_

END


End file.
